


Dentist Visit

by Somerandomauthorrr



Category: Undertale
Genre: Cat Videos, Dentists, Fluff, HorrorTale, Reader is afraid of the dentist, SO MUCH FLUFF, ht!paps is a sweet cinnamon roll, you can guess what’s happening here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somerandomauthorrr/pseuds/Somerandomauthorrr
Summary: You’re horrified of the dentist, but you can’t even imagine how this guy must feel.





	1. Crooks

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of an imagine written by @under-imagines on tumblr! Check out their blog, it’s amazing!

It was simply one of your bi-yearly dentist appointments. All you had to do was get the cleaning, have a panic attack or two, and get out. Not too bad, right?  
Aside from the horrific scraping of metal against your exposed teeth and freezing water flooding between your gums and the revolting taste of fluorine and pricks that could bleed and thick floss shredding between your teeth and the _terrifying possibility of a cavity that could lead to a filling- _  
No, it was fine. You were fine. You could make it through a quick cleaning.  
In fact, you always made sure to clean your teeth so well, that you would never have to spend more than a half an hour in that uncomfortable chair. Anything to minimize the time spent there was worth the effort.   
You anxiously looked around the waiting room, awaiting your impending turn on the chopping block. No matter how many times you stepped foot in that office, the revolting sterile aroma and obnoxious poster with that stupid tooth on it and that condescending receptionist never seemed to stop poking at your brain like on of their torturous tools. Your leg bounced up and down quickly, a nervous habit to keep your attention.   
Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down-  
Your trance was broken once you heard the small chime signaling another unfortunate soul had entered the office. Your eyes darted to the door, quickly being met with a sight one might describe as _unholy _.  
It was a skeleton. Sure, you’d seen one before, but only in your health class. Most monsters were of the furry or aquatic variety, and tended to stay away from humans.   
You could understand why. After the barrier was broken, you attended a seminar held at your college to learn all you could to welcome your new cohabitors. However, they were addressed as hunters instead of citizens.   
Either way, you hadn’t seen a skeleton before, and you _definitely _would’ve remembered this one.  
He had to be more than seven feet tall, with a sickly white color to his person. It looked almost yellow. His eyes, or sockets, were black pinpricks, darting around the room frantically. His posture was…not quite slouched, but he didn’t appear to be sitting up straight. It looked as though his spine was crooked. A shirt with ‘COOL DUDE’ written over it with glitter paint was draped over his torso, with shorts to cover his pelvis and upper femur.   
Then you saw his teeth.   
They were horrendously crooked, spiderwebs in the gaps between clusters of teeth. It looked so…painful. How could anyone let that happen?   
Yet, when you’re stuck underground and gnawing on any piece of raw meat you can find, I doubt your teeth would be your top priority.   
He strided over to the receptionist in five easy steps, being met with the standard ‘take a seat sweetie.’ You tried desperately to pry your eyes from his approaching form, somehow successfully. But you still noticed that he took a seat only one away from you, regardless of the two of you being the only ones to occupy the space.   
You stole quick glances at him, doing anything you could not to draw his attention. You weren’t _afraid _of him, per se, but if common decency held up in this setting, it was impolite to stare.  
You noticed his fingers were toying with the hem of his homemade shirt as his eye lights, if you could call them that, were tracing small shapes into the floor. He curled in on himself quickly, trying to occupy as little space as possible.   
You recognized the behavior.   
He was _scared _.______  
You did the same thing, and yet you’ve been going here for, well, significantly longer than him. This had to be his first visit. With teeth like that…the thought made you flinch. The poor monster.   
You forced yourself to retrieve your phone from your pocket, filtering through a playlist of videos you usually watch at your dental appointments. After managing to find one labeled ‘cutest cat compilations’, you spoke in a timid voice. ____

___________________“Hey, uh…dentist’s suck, huh?”_  
You hoped the opening for a conversation would be appropriate, quickly being met with a physical response. He turned to face you, his eyes digging into yours. However, his voice would have put honey to shame with its sweetness.   
“Do…do they?”   
He seemed confused, skull tilted to the side.   
“Oh, uh-kind of! Well, not really, but they kind of, well, scare me. I guess they do? But…” you quickly motioned to your phone, forcing an explanation before you could comprehend your words. “I watch videos to calm down! It um…it helps to, ease your nerves.” You offered a kind smile, attempting to ease into your proposition. “It’s much better when you have someone to watch them with!”   
You held your phone out, displaying the loading video, poor WiFi be damned. “Would you…do you want to watch with me?”   
He spent a moment studying you. You were nervously trying to speed up the loading process, that apprehensive smile still molded into your soft, warm features.   
You leaned towards him, tilting the screen so he could see. His eyes trailed the fuzzy creatures toying with various objects and leaping around the space provided. He felt the warm aura you gave off against himself, enjoying the feeling in the cold office you both were stationed in.   
The two of you spent a good ten minutes watching cat videos, his comments scarce but pure.   
“It seems excited!” “It looks like a little cloud!” “Why would they be so interested in purple yarn?” “What a fuzzy thing!”   
You smiled up at the skeleton, his excitement apparent on his skull. He jumped in elation every once in a while, a low hum emitting from…somewhere in his bones.   
“Y/N?”   
Your stomach sank, hands beginning to shake. The receptionist eyed you with her false positivity, impatiently waiting for you to stand.   
“Oh, I have to go…” you glanced down at your phone, seeing your near-full battery displayed in the corner. “You can keep watching these if you’d like!”   
He nodded softly, giving you a crooked smile. “Thank you so much human, good luck!”   
He was so excited, it was infectious. That pit seemed to lighten as you stepped towards the receptionist. 

________________A horrific thirty-two minutes later, you emerged from the room, the disgusting fluorine still sitting on your teeth. However, this visit…didn’t seem too bad. Any time he scraped across your teeth with his vile instruments, you referred back to the skeleton’s apparent enjoyment of those videos, smiling brightly with his mangled teeth.  
His eyes went up to meet yours, phone still sitting in his hands. He offered it back to you, sitting in his palms. You delicately retrieved it, flashing a smile to match his.   
“Papyrus, you’re next.”   
His expression quickly dropped, the fear returning. “O-oh, it’s…my turn?” “You can do it, you’ll be okay.” You offered light encouragement, setting a hand on his shoulder. He flinched at the sudden contact, but soon relaxed.   
You pulled your hand away as he stood up, towering over you. He started towards the entrance to the examination room, quickly halting.   
“Uh, human…?”   
You turned away from the office exit, bearings in hand. “Yes, Papyrus?” At the sound of his name, he flashed a hesitant smile.   
“Could you…come with me?” _ _ _ _

___________You contemplated your options. You didn’t have any obligations following your appointment, and he seemed so _scared _, it almost felt morally wrong to leave him here alone.  
On the other hand, you hated being in that room, and elongating your stay didn’t seem appealing to you.   
With a inaudible sigh, and a light smile, you nodded. “Sure.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Endurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘What do you get when you put a skeleton in a dentist chair?’ Sounds like the beginning of a bad joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this prompt and I’m going to keep writing for it you can’t stop me

He was shaking in the chair. Actually, a better term would be rattling.   
Papyrus was so tall and intimidating, and yet here he was, quaking in a dentist's office like a young child. It seemed a little comical, but that thought was quickly erased as you heard him whimper quietly.   
“Hey, it’s okay. They’re just going to check out your teeth, you’ll be okay.”   
He relaxed slightly at your encouraging words, yet it seemed as though all of the anxious energy was transferred to you.   
Sitting in that room was horrific.   
Metal tools were laid out in front of you, and you couldn’t stand to think of all the scraping and poking and scratching they were going to do to this poor skeleton’s teeth, and you’d be there to hear every agonizing second of it. Every. Single. Second.   
It was hard to not immediately say ‘I can’t do this’ and leave, but you said you’d stay with him, and you couldn’t find the will to hurt his feelings. He was so scared, and you know it would’ve been easier for you if someone had been there with you.   
“Hey um…Papyrus?” “Yes human?”   
You gave a light chuckle, uneasiness dissipating. “You can call me Y/N if you’d like.” “Oh. That’s a very nice name!” The crooked grin was back, replacing his fear. “Thank you! Why don’t you…tell me about this shirt you’re wearing?”   
His face brightened up in record time. “Do you like it? I spent a long time making it, and Sans said it was cool, so I thought I should wear it to my appointment. Oh, I’m sorry, I’m rambling again.” He looked down, discouragement apparent.   
You set a hand on his shoulder lightly, rubbing it delicately. “It’s okay! I mean, you can talk about whatever you’d like. It helps to keep your mind off of things.”   
He nodded, apparently searching for a topic of conversation. After a few seconds, the lightbulb went off. “Why don’t I tell you about my brother Sans?” 

Just as he started his spiel, the dentist walked in, a blank chart in his hands. “Alright, what do we have here Papyru-“   
He stopped once he caught sight of his teeth, hesitating for quite a long time. “Oh dear.”   
“Is something wrong? I’m sorry, I’ve never been to a dentist before, was I supposed to do something?”   
You could practically feel him panicking. His fingers started tapping on his femur frantically, eyes darting down towards the floor. You took the opportunity to take his hand slowly, giving it a light squeeze.   
He flinched lightly, but soon relaxed into your touch.   
“No, you’re okay. This is just a…very severe case. I haven’t seen a lot of monsters, but this is by far more concerning.” “Oh no, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-“   
You leaned into his shoulder, whispering where only he could hear. “It’s okay Papyrus, you’re not in any trouble.”   
The dentist took a seat in the plastic chair beside him, slipping on a pair of gloves. “Let me take a look at this.”   
The chair started declining, an action Papyrus didn’t quite expect. “W-What are you doing?” “He’s just laying you back so he can look at your teeth better.” “But-but can’t he see them okay while I’m sitting up?”   
You squeezed his bony hand once again, offering an assuring smile. That seemed to calm him enough to where he could lay back and let the dentist look over his jaws.   
“My, how did spiderwebs manage to get in here?” “From the spiders, of course!”   
You tried desperately to stipple your laughter, putting your hand over your mouth before Papyrus noticed.   
“We’ll have to clean these off, then we’ll talk about where to go from here.” 

You stayed beside him as the dentist weaves through each crooked tooth, flushing and rinsing and brushing and flossing and _scraping _. Each time Papyrus would start to get nervous or panic, you’d simply squeeze his hand and whisper small encouragements to him, desperately trying to maintain your composure. At times, you thought you just might vomit or pass out because of how intolerable the noises were, but the look on his face when you comforted him was enough to convince you to stay.__  
After almost an hour of cleansing, he finally deemed the skeleton’s teeth cleaned. He left the room for a few minutes, leaving the two of you alone.   
Papyrus ran a finger over his teeth, quickly smiling. “Wowie! My teeth have never felt this clean!” He looked at you excitedly, practically bouncing in the chair. “It wasn’t too bad with you here!”   
You returned his smile, shrugging lightly. “It was no problem at all, I’m glad I could make you feel better.”   
He was about to say something when the dentist interrupted, holding a chart. “Okay, time to discuss what to do about those crooked teeth.” 

___After a few agonizing minutes, he carefully explained that he would need braces. Papyrus, not understanding what they were, was immediately frightened. “But they’re clean! I think I’ll be okay!” “Papyrus, your teeth need to be straightened. I think it would be a good idea to refer you to an orthodontist-“ “but that’s such a long word! Oh no, I’m sorry for interrupting.”  
You squeezed his hand to assure him once again, and it didn’t register for a minute that you were still clasping his hand.   
“It’ll be okay Papyrus, it won’t be painful. It’s a long process, but it’ll straighten those teeth out very well.” “Okay, if you say so…” _

___He gave Papyrus the contact information for the orthodontist office on a notecard, and an appointment date for the next visit. Once he was released, you both exited the building._  
A sigh of relief shoved past your lips once the smell of fresh air hit you, a shock to your system. You’d never been so happy to leave a dentist office in your life. Papyrus definitely noticed, closing in on himself. “I’m sorry for making you stay so long, I know you don’t like the dentist…” “it’s okay! I didn’t mind staying with you, I just…get a little uncomfortable when I have to be there for a long time. It’s scary, you know?” “I suppose.” He gave a small nod, looking around the area.   
“It was very nice to meet you, Y/N. You’re a very nice person! I hope I can see you next time we go to the dentist together!”   
That was it? You just met this sweet, kind, towering monster, and you just had to say goodbye?   
“Wait, why don’t you come over for dinner?”   
At the last word, his attention was drawn to you, excitement flashing across his face. However, after a moment, it slowly diminished. “I have to be home with my brother, or he’ll start to worry about me. He doesn’t like it when I don’t come home on time.”   
You thought for a moment, and considered the outcomes of your next proposition. They seemed mostly positive, so you went on with it.   
“Why don’t you bring him, too? We can all have dinner at my house, if you’d like!”   
He thought for a moment before nodding eagerly. “Okay! But first I have to walk home and ask him.” “I can give you a ride, if you’d like.”   
He hesitantly agreed, but kept his eagerness. 

__

___He was slouched over the entire time, eyes looking out the window at the passing buildings and houses. You worried about his posture the entire way, and offered multiple times to open the window._  
“I’ll be okay! Most rooms are very small for me anyways!”   
After possibly ten minutes, he announced that his house was the one on the right, eagerly pointing.   
It seemed small, but in good condition. One mailbox was taped shut, while the other was wide open with one letter inside. The curtains were all drawn, and the sidewalk was cracked.   
“I’ll be right back! Don’t go anywhere, please!”   
He quickly exited the car, almost forgetting about the seatbelt holding him in place until you reminded him hastily. He bounded up to the door, knocking rapidly.   
You couldn’t hear anything he was saying, but could see him speaking to someone on the other side of the door, though it looked as though it was opened an inch. You occasionally glanced down at your hands, anxiously awaiting an answer to your invitation.   
You looked up to see Papyrus pressed against your car window, giving you two thumbs up. 


End file.
